Better Then Drugs
by Alastor Vega
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Chap 51 up. Short stories of the love of Orihime and Ichigo. The good, the bad, and the silly. Ichihime. Haliport Challenge.
1. Cheating or Strategy

**What Fate Weaver was suppose to be. A 100 chapter/words challenge.**

"Ichi-kun, you were cheating."

"How was I cheating?"

"You was shirtless when we were playing basketball. And then you started to sweat, which made your body glisten. It, it was very distracting." Memories of the way his body would rip every time he made a slam causing her to blush.

"Distracting? Says the person who was wearing nothing but a tight tank top and shorts. Its almost like you were wearing nothing." As his mind would go blank every time he would feel the soft contact of her breast on his back when she tried to steal the ball.

'But that's different."

"How is that different?"

'Because that was for strategy."

"St-strategy?'

"Well, that's what Rangiku-san said anyway."

**Thanks for the read and Have a nice day.**


	2. Not Complaining

"Ichigo, do you think you could stop taking those hot showers?"

"Do you hate them?"

"Not really. Its just, it fogs up the mirror. It also makes your skin all wrinkly."

"Well," His wet arms slipping around her thin waist from behind. "if you're complaining that much, you can always stop taking showers with me." His head burying itself on the side of her neck.

Orihime closed her eyes as she place her hand on the side of his face, moving

it up until they rested on his orange locks. "Now why would I do a silly thing like that?"

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	3. Interesting Conversation

**No smexy time.**

"And so the purple pigeon men from Mars started to attack the seahorse people's s'more plants."

"Really now."

"But the seahorse people were prepared. Because they were carrying giant hammers to squish them. Of course whack a pigeon doesn't sound as right as whack a mole."

"I bet those giant hammers were heavy for them."

"Oh no, they had superhuman strength. Or is it superfish strength? Any way, all of a sudden this giant robotic flower burst out of the ground and he started to shoot ice beams at them. Then he ate all of the s'mores."

"Well that's a interesting dream you had."

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	4. Serenity

He laid his head comfortably on the soft lap of his girlfriend. His usual hard stone face in a rare moment of relaxation. The infamous scowl that he was known for was replace with a more softer smile. A smile he would only show to her. His whole body felt at peace when he was with her

She comb through his orange spike hair, loving the feel of the texture running through her hand. Her soulful grey eyes imprinting every detail of his face as she gave him her brightest smile. She too in complete content with his presence.

"I love you." Orihime said. And even though Ichigo didn't say it back, seeing that smile of his told her he felt the same way.

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	5. Dinner Surprise

"So what's for dinner today?"

"Oh its something very special."

"I'm actually a little apprehensive on asking what it is."

"Oh hush now." Orihime slap Ichigo's shoulder playfully. "You're going to enjoy it. Trust me."

Going with his wife's words, Ichigo was about to eat his meal but stop at seeing the small portions of it. "What kind of meal is this?"

"Oh, it's a very special meal. Which consist of baby corn, baby peas, baby octopus head, and baby meat strips."

"Why you keep saying baby?"

"Well," Her cheeks becoming red as she grabbed hold of his hand and place them on her stomach. "Guess whose going to be parents?"

**I wonder how Ichigo will react to that? Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	6. Crazy Doctor Say What Now?

**No reaction to the baby finding. But here's a different reaction.**

"Well, we dint plan it, but we can make it."

"We're going to have what?" The bright haired husband and wife and future parents shouted.

"You're going to have triplets." As the doctor pointed to the three beings on the monitor.

Ichigo and Orihime were in total shock at the news. Their mouths were hanging so low that a truck could pass through them. Eyes wide as saucers. Brains fizzled as they tried to comprehend the news they just received.

"I leave you two alone."

"Triplets," The word sounding strange to him. " I didn't saw that one coming."

"Do you, do you think we be able to handle raising three kids?' New fears plaguing the mother to be.

He grabbed her tiny hand into his larger one, squeezing in comfort. "Well, we didn't plan it, but we can make it."

Orihime tilted her head at the black and white screen of their unborn children. "They do look adorable." She smiled.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed as he to gave a smile. "They sure do."

**Would it be extra tough for Ichigo when he finds out they are all girls? Thanks for the read and have a nice day**


	7. Overprotective Much

**Thanks to Star-In-The-Sky-25 for beta.**

"Ichigo, was it really necessary to scare those boys?"

"Those little punks were crowding my daughters, they deserved to be scared off."

"Ichigo, they were only eight years old."

"So?" he replied, not caring if they were, "I bet Keigo was the same age when he became a pervert and I'll be damned if I let my daughters come near someone like that." He grimaced at the very thought of dealing with another idiot, let alone three of them.

Orihime just chuckled at her husband's huffiness as his over protectiveness was both cute and trying.

"Such a worrywart," she spoke as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're going to get gray hairs if you keep this up and I prefer orange over gray any day." She patted his locks for emphasis.

**Im afraid for the boys in High School**. **Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	8. Volley Spike

**Again, thanks to Sat In The Sky 25 for the beta.**

"Ichi-kun, let's play volleyball together!"

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

He hadn't agreed was because she was wearing a revealing two piece bikini, with the top part showing off a ridiculous amount of skin. It covered the important parts, barely, but you could clearly see a big portion of her cleavage and sides of her breasts. It was actually something he would expect Rangiku to wear; whom he expected was responsible for letting his innocent girlfriend wear it in the first place.

"I know the reason. You're afraid I'd beat you."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at her statement. "That's not the reason."

"Yes it is! You're afraid your little Hime would whoop your butt," she replied as she poked his bare chest after each word.

"You're on then," Ichigo huffed, taking the bait and snatching the ball out of her hands.

Orihime jumped up in the air, causing her chest to bounce a bit. Ichigo's face going completely red.

_"I'm screwed."_ Ichigo thought, watching as his gleeful girlfriend ran towards the volleyball field, oblivious to her boyfriend's embarrassment.

**Good lucck Ichigo, you need it. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	9. Focus Point

**Follow up from the last chapter, because BleachFanJL's review inspired me. Beta. Thanks to Star-chan**

"Ichigo, speak to me! Are you ok, Ichi-kun!? I'm so sorry!" A distraught Orihime shouted to her unconscious boyfriend whose head was resting on her lap.

"It's alright Inoue-san. Kurosaki-san is perfectly fine," Unohana said, giving the young lady a warm smile with hope it would calm her.

"But it's my fault he got hurt." The healer took the blame for his current condition. The mother bear just laughed, finding her concern cute.

"I don't think a bloody nose and a concussion would do him in."

"Really?"

The older woman patted the healer's head, like a mother would do to console their child. "I'm sure."

**What happen, he took his eyes off the ball and focus on the watermelons. Lol. Was going to have Renji and Rukia in it as well. Next time. Thanks for the read and have nice day.**


	10. Skull Crushing

**Weird title, I know. Can anybody guess where I got this? Thanks again for Star-chan for beta.**

"What's that around your neck?" Tatsuki asked Orihime, pointing to the silver skull ring. Orihime fingered the jewelry, giving her best friend a brilliant smile.

"This is a gift Kurosaki-kun gave me for our anniversary."

"That's not really a gift you would usually get for your girlfriend..." The tomboy's mind wondering if Ichigo was that ignorant when it came to women.

"Don't be silly, Tatsuki-chan, I love it!" Her small hand clutched the ring close to her heart. "I mean, this is the first gift he ever gave me and because of that, I will treasure it forever."

"He's lucky he has you as a girlfriend."

"Why?

"Because if it was any other girl, he would have had his head bashed in."

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	11. Medi Care

**Thanks again to Star for betaing.**

"Ouch!" Orihime shouted out in pain.

"What happen?" A concern Ichigo asked, running to his distressed girlfriend's side. Orihime showed her boyfriend a slightly red finger.

"I burned myself."

"You have to be more careful Orihime," he chided her, not in mockery, but in concern. He took hold of her hand and made sure there was no serious damage.

"I was," she defended herself. "It's just that I forgot the gloves and-" She was interrupted when she felt a soft, warm sensation coming from her injured finger. After a few seconds, Ichigo removed his lips from the appendage.

"Better?" He asked, ignorant of how his action made the healer's face turned beet red.

"Y-yes..." Too embarrassed to say anything else.

**Thats not how you suppose to heal a burn finger Ichigo. Your father is a doctor, you should know that. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	12. Bargaining Chip

**Last one for awhile.**

"Do we really have to go to this wedding reception?" Ichigo complained to his wife. Orihime turned her head towards him.

"We promise Uryu and Nemu we'd be there."

"I know, but it's not like they're going to stay married." His unexpected opinion earning him a slap on his shoulder.

"Don't say something like that, Ichigo! I know they're going to have a happy marriage."

"Hey, I'm just saying!"

"Well how about this: If you be good tonight, I'll wear that special outfit for you," she suggested, wrapping her arms around his. Her eyes half closed, giving her a more sultry appearance.

"Which outfit?" Now intrigued.

"How about the ninja princess outfit?" Once those words came out of her mouth, Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"In that case, I think those two would make a perfect couple."

"I knew you see it my way." She smiled in triumph.

**If you wna to imagine the ninja princess outfit, think of Kasumi's outfit from DOA**. **Thanks for the read and have a nice day**


	13. Illogical Reason

**Now Beta.**

"You know Inoue, I can never understand how you love someone like me."

"What are talking about, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Well, I'm not what you call boyfriend material. I hardly ever want to go out, I don't know what gifts to give you, and then there was that time I forgot your birthday."

"Well, if you put it that way, maybe I should break up with you." Orihime giggled when he saw his shocked face. "I would never do such a thing though."

"But I wouldn't ...mmph" Ichigo was silenced by Orihime's lips.

"There's so many reason why I love you. You're loyal, brave, and strong, but the reason why is simple; it's because I just do."

"I feel like an ass now."

"Well, you shouldn't," Orihime kissed him again. "Otherwise if you do, I'll make you eat one of my special dishes."

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	14. Aftermath

**Now beta. Thanks as always from Star. Also, not the best.**

Orihime and Ichigo were lying down on their bed. Her head rested comfortably against his bare chest, the beating of his heart like a soft melody to her ears. Her fingers lazily made circles on his body.

While she was playing with his chest, Ichigo was busy caressing her soft ginger hair. It was as if his hand were combing through the finest silk ever made.

"I always imagined our first time to be like this," Orihime's voice broke the silence. Hearing her speak, he looked down to see her smile at him, that contagious smile that pierced his very soul.

"Well, I'm glad I could be part of that dream." Ichigo turned to his side so he could hug her closer to him, he close the distance between their lips. The flames of passion reignited.

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	15. Birthday

**Now Beta.**

"First, I have to go to the bakery and get the cake-"

"Orihime."

"Oh, but then I wouldn't have time to pick up the balloons-"

"Orihime."

"I almost forgot, I have to order the special ice-cream-"

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted louder to her pacing wife. Orihime looked at her husband in confusion.

"Yes?"

"You have to calm yourself." His hands placed themselves on her shoulders. He then steered her to sit down on the chair.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted Yurika, Ringo and Haruka's first birthday to well," she spoke, her cheeks red in embarrassment. Ichigo only shook his head in humor, kissing her forehead.

"Well, it's not going to be if their mother exhausts herself. So while you rest, I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks Ichi-kun. Those girls are lucky to have you as a father."

"They're even luckier to have you as a mother."

**People who read my other drabble series; **_**Wings of Life, Mask of Death**_**, would know that Yurika and Ringo came from their two daughters name. Haruka in Japanese means "Distance" or "Sunny Weather". Which is connected to the sky. Sky, Sora. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	16. Dear Agony

**Was going to save this, but my mood today is very negative.  
**

He tears the skies apart and shatters the land asunder. He rips through his enemies like paper; their crimson blood coating his pale white skin.

None is safe from is carnage. Those who dare to defy him will fall by his black sword.

His destruction is driven by one purpose, one desire: to protect. More precisely, to protect her. He will eliminate anyone who dares to threaten _his _queen.

She watches helplessly as the man she loves turns from a hero to a monster. A monster she created and a monster that will destroy the world. Just to protect her.

The very thought makes her sick.

**Expect more of this. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	17. Dance with the Devil

**Another dark one. Enjoy.**

The beast advances towards the helpless princess, his movement like a predator stalking a wounded prey. Its feet stomped through the disembodied parts of its fallen foes.

She shivers with each dreaded step it takes. The monster's massive reiatsu was making her breathing rigid and shallow and her throat burned with every inhaling breathe.

He is in front of her.

His claw hand grips her chin, forcing her face, smudged with dirt, tears and blood, to look at that demonic white mask its fearful amber eyes piercing her emotionless grey ones.

He growls, "Mine. I. Protect. You. Protect."

Her only reply, "Ko-Koten Zanshun, I reject."

And everything fades to black.

**Next one is the last chapter of this dark trilogy. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	18. Into The Nothing

**Truly dark. Beta. Thanks Star. Enjoy.**

_There's nothing left for her in this world._

She grabs hold of Zangetsu, the feel of the sword foreign and uncomfortable.

_The people she cared about, all of her friends, were now dead, their bodies littering the battle ground._

Her other hand wrapped themselves around the black blade, squeezing it. Blood seeped out of the fresh wound.

_The man she loved, the perpetrator of this homicide, lay motionless on her lap._

She points the tip of the blade right on her heart.

_Life is meaningless._

"Goodbye, Halcyon days," was her final words as she pierced her body with the dark sword.

_And the world __**shatters **__around her._

**The end of the dark trilogy. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	19. Hello Nurse

**Time for the lighter mood again. Not beta.**

"Ichigo, I'm heading out to work."

"Ok. Have…is that what you're wearing to work?"

"What do you mean? This is the standard uniform at the hospital."

"It's just that, the skirt seems short." He notice that it barely covered her knees and showed off her smooth legs.

"It doesn't seem short." As she tucked at the end of the hem.

"Well anyway, I don't want to be late for my first day." Orihime said, giving her husband a long kiss goodbye. "Bye"

"See you."

_**If we're lucky King, she might take our "temperature" tonight." The bizaro suggested, laughing madly.**_

"Whose this _"we"_?"

**Im such a perv. Lol. Of course, Bleach has its pervy moments. Thanks for the read and have a nice day**


	20. DrMcBerry

**I don't know what I was thinking with the title. Sequel to the last chap. Not beta.**

"Can you do this for me, Ichigo? Please." Orihime asked, her husband hovering over her body. The top of her nurse's uniform opened, showing off the black bra that hugged her ample breast nicely.

"When did my innocent wife become such a perv?" He chuckled at the request.

"I'm not a perv" She pouted. "I'm just a women with a healthy sex life."

"Fine." He sighed, getting off their bed and heading for a discarded white coat.

"Happy?" Crawling back to her side after putting it on, his hands resting on each of her hips.

"Very." Hands grabbing the collar and pulling his head towards her for a searing kiss.

**Even the wife likes a little role playing. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	21. Love Bite

**Was part of **_**Fate Weaver**_**. Moved it here**

"OUCH!'

"Did I hurt you, Orihime?"

"No. Its just that, the bite took me by surprise."

"Ok. I won't do it again."

"Well, you don't have to stop. I kind of like it." Her cheeks blushing.

He raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yeah. So if you want… ouch." This time jumping a bit from the unexpected action. "Ichigo!"

"What, you said you liked it."

"I did. But give me a little… ouch. Ichigo, not my thigh." But despite the protest, she couldn't help be feel a little pleasure from it.

"Fine. I only bite above the waist." Ichigo smirked at the cute pout his girlfriend was making. He was going to enjoy this.

**Review are welcome. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	22. Arms of Sorrow

**A little longer then 100. Sorry. Old material here.**

"I'm sorry, Inoue."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Kurosaki-kun."

"Bu-but if I was stronger, if I just stopped Aizen sooner, you wouldn't..." The distraught Shinigami self berating halted when he felt the light touch of her hand against his cheek. His head lifted up, looking into those warm grey eyes of the woman he swore to protect.

"You did everything you could to protect me, and I'm grateful for that." She smiled softly.

Ichigo turned his eyes away in shame, not deserving of that smile. "I could of done more for you. I failed you."

Orihime took Ichigo's head into her arms and hugged it close against her chest. "You didn't fail me, you saved me. You saved me Kurosaki-kun." She hugged him even tighter, tears falling from her eyes and onto his head.

The young warrior wrapped his strong arms around the thin waist of his princess, reveling at the feel of their bodies close together. His mind torturing at the fact that this would be their last time together.

**Guess what happen here. Reviews are welcome.**

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	23. Until The End

**An AU angst scenario. ****The idea was that Orihime's Reject/reality warping power were going out of control and it threaten the SS/world. And they have to capture/sealed her away. AKA eliminate her.**

Slender arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Her tear stained face press against his back. "You don't have to do this. You can stop fighting."

Ichigo, his body covered in scars from his many battles, grabbed hold of Orihime's entwined hands. "I cant stop." His breath ragged. "I promise to protect you, and I'm going to keep it."

"You, you can t fight them. They're your allies. You just cant." The thought sickening.

"They were." His eyes hardening as they started to turn black and gold. "I wont let them hurt you. I protect you."

She tighten her hold on him. Afraid to let go. "I'm not worth it."

He turned around and hold her close to his body. Her head tugged under his chin, stroking her auburn haired affectionately. "You're wrong," His lips kissing her forehead. "you're worth it. And you should never think otherwise." While she wanted to believe him, she couldn't. She knew that all their problems was because of her. And she hated herself for it.

**Review me with your thoughts. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	24. Mystic Creature

**Enjoy.**

"Kurosaki-kun, if you could be any mythical creature, what would it be?"

"I never really thought about it. What about you?"

"Oh, there's so many. I just cant choose. Maybe a centaur. Then I could run really fast on a open field. And if any of my friends want a ride on my back, I would gladly give it to them." Her grey eyes sparkling.

'Well, that sounds…"

"Oh, I know, I be a mermaid. Then I could swim under the water and talk to fishes. And maybe sing to them

_Inoue as a mermaid? _Ichigo thought, imagining her as the sea nymph. Her wet auburn hair plastered to her milky white skin.

"I know, I be a angel. Then I could fly to the sky and feel the wind on my face. And I be able to save all the kittens that are trapped on the trees." When she mentioned the celestial being, the image of the mermaid princess was replace with her wearing a white sundress and flapping her majestic white wings.

"Kurosaki-kun, why are you blushing?"

**I don't know if there's a drawing of Centaur Inoue. I bet there is for Mermaid Inoue. But here's a pic of Angel Hime.**

**http:// i46. tinypic. com/ **


	25. Just Say No

**Enjoy.**

_First Week_

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun, I made Onigiri. They're filled with read bean paste and Wasabi. Do you want some?'

"Sure, why not."

_Second Week_

"I "specially made" this bento for you. I hope you enjoy it."

"I know I will. Thanks."

_Third Week_

'I tried a foreign recipe I found in a cook book. And I want you to be my taste tester. If you don't mind."

'It's fine. I be glad to taste it.'

_Fourth week_

"You should try this ice cream. It has sprinkles, cookie crumbs, pickles, anchovies and hot sauce. Taste it." She scoop a spoonful of the exotic dessert and put it in his mouth.

"Its good."

_Next day._

'Tatsuki-chan, where's Kurosaki-kun?'

"He's sick."

"I hope he gets better soon. I think I make him something to eat."

**Onigiri: Rice ball. Review please . Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	26. Scowl

**Enjoy.**

Grey eyes gazed lovingly at his tense lips as he concentrated on his homework.

"I think your scowl is beautiful." Ichigo stopped his writing to look at his girlfriend, his eyebrows raised in bewilderment.

"You think my scowl is beautiful?"

"Yes," Orihime enthusiastically said. "I mean, sometime you think your tough with it, but when I see it, you look so adorable."

"I'm not adorable." His scowl etching even deeper.

"Yes you are." Her small delicate finger poking lightly on his cheek.

"Inoue." He warned, his voice dangerously low.

"I'm sorry. But I still think you're adorable when you scowl." Pressing her lips against his cheeks, which started to blush at the affectionate touch.

**Same deal, review with your thoughts and Have a nice day. Thanks fort he read.**


	27. Wedding Planning

**Had a new one, but I'm waiting for after Star beta its.**

"Man, I never realize how big this wedding was going to be." As Ichigo scanned the long list of people who would be coming to his and Orihime's wedding.

"You realize Kurosaki-san, you and Inoue-san could have a much more smaller wedding. The way she is, she would gladly accept it." Wedding planner Nanao Ise said, handing him photos of cakes.

"I don't think that be good idea," Shaking his head no at the suggestion. "I might of complained the past couple of months, but I really want to give Orihime the perfect wedding. She deserves it." He smiled at the thought of seeing her beautiful face light up at the nuptial event.

"Even though I don't know you two very well, I see that you truly love her. Your going to make a wonderful husband." As she gave him a gentle smile.

"Thanks."

**Review are always welcome. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	28. Quicksilver

**Two updates in one day.**

"I'm going to kill Rukia for this!" Ichigo howled.

"It's not that bad, Ichi-kun," Orihime tried to reason with her boyfriend.

"Not that bad, Orihime? She took advantage of you while you were drunk!"

'To be fair, she was drunk too..."

"And because of it, you got that." He pointed to the silver ring attached to her navel.

"Does it help that Rukia-chan got a tattoo?"

"No."

"Now Ichigo," she asked, now dropping the suffix and being serious. "Don't tell me this wouldn't happen to you if you got drunk?"

"That will never happen to me."

"Is that so?"

**Got this idea from watching an episode of Daria. Review with your for the read and have a nice day.**


	29. Ice Cream

**An idea I thought in Bleach Asylum. And Spice and Wolf.**

"You didn't have to buy me ice cream, Kurosaki-kun, I could of brought it myself." Orihime told him, taking a lick of her banana and vanilla ice cream corn.

"Don't worry about it, Inoue, " He told her, taking a bite of his chocolate corn.

"But,"

"No buts," Interrupting her. "Just think of it as my first act as your boyfriend." Ichigo giving her a soft smile.

"Alright." Orihime returning the smile with her own.

The two decided to finish their sweet treat at one of the park's bench.

"Kurosaki-kun, you have a smudge on your face."

"Really, where?'

"Right here." Using her finger, she wiped away the cream off his cheek. But she wasn't done there. She then directed her finger into his mouth. Which cause Ichigo to blush.

"Um, thanks." Still blushing.

"You're welcome." She chuckled.

**No boundary issues here. Lol. Reviews please. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	30. Karmic Inc

**Continuation from Quicksilver. Read it to have a little understanding of this. Enjoy.**

"Didn't you say something like this would never happen to you?" Orihime asked, smirking at her boyfriend.

"It was…it was Renji's fault. And I'm.…I'm going to….I'm going to kill him for it." Ichigo said, trying not to empty his content from his stomach. He was never go out drinking with Renji or Kyouraku-san ever again.

"I don't think its all that bad." Orihime said, patting his damped hair in comfort. "I mean, it's not every day that someone would get a tattoo of their girlfriend on their body." She laughed.

"Ugh," Ichigo groaned, turning his head to his left shoulder where a tattoo of his girlfriend's face lay. He then went to his chest were his girlfriend's hairpins was etched into his flesh.

"Never again."

**On a side note, Ichigo had one crazy night with Renji and Shunsui. Which included him WANTING to fight Kenpachi.l lol. Review are always welcome. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	31. The Mask

**Short one. Enjoy.**

"I never knew how smooth the mask felt." Orihime said, gently caressing the white mask that her boyfriend was wearing with her hand.

"Are you scare of it?" Ichigo asked, afraid of her answer.

"I used to be. But I look pasted it and I saw the person whose behind it. It doesn't matter what you look like, you're still the same person I fell in love with." And to prove that, she brought his face close to her's and gave him a kiss on the area where his lips would have been.

She couldn't see it, but Orihime knew that he was smiling behind that mask.

**Reviews are welcome. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	32. First Kiss

**Enjoy.**

"So, you and Ichigo finally shared your first kiss?" Tatsuki asked Orihime.

"Yep. It was the best thing ever." She smiled, blushing at the memory.

"I bet you guys were getting all hot and bother by the way your face look. "She laughed.

"Well, actually," The princess's cheeks going a deeper shade of red. "it was more awkward really. Matter of fact, the first time we tried to kiss was with our eyes close. And I accidentally head butted him." Embarrass at the incident.

"And despite that, it was still the best?" The martial artiest asked in confusion.

"Yeah, because it was with Kurosaki-kun. And that's all that matters to me."

**Review are always nice. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	33. Undeniable Truth

**Another old fic and one some don't like because I use a certain word. I don't care.**

**Note: AU in mind.**

"You know, Orihime is going to be one hot milf." Rangiku said out of nowhere, the comment causing Ichigo to fall off his seat in shock

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?" Aghast at the word she use to describe his wife. "Orihime isn't a milf."

The buxom blond laughed at him. "Don't be silly, of course she is. Especially with that beautiful face and large breast."

"Don't talk about my wife's breast like that." Ichigo getting irritated now. "And besides, she isn't even pregnant."

"Well, not yet anyway." she winked at him, elbowing his sides.

He just sighed. 'Just don't say things like that about Orihime, ok.?" As he walked away from his sister-in law.

"You're in denied." she sang out, smiling as he left the room.

_A week later._

Orihime walked up to her husband nervously, her small hands caressing her stomach lovingly.

"Ichigo, I need to tell you something important."

**In fact, nearly all the females could one day be hot moms. Thanks for the read, review please and have a nice day.**


	34. Unavoidable Embarrassment

**Sequel to the last chapter.  
**

"Dad, do you think you could tone down on the hotness." Asked a fifteen year old girl with short orange hair and grey eyes.

Ichigo nearly choked on the his food, and it wasn't because it had wasabi in it. "What are you talking about, Yurika?"

"You being 'hot' is disrupting my school life."

"How in the hell is that possible?" Not understanding what his daughter was talking about.

"Well, if you have to hear 'oh, your dad so hot", "he's so sexy', "if only I was older and he wasn't married' everyday, it gets hard to focus on work."

"Listen Yurika, just ignore them. They're just girls."

"More like sex fiends. They actually call you a dilf." She shuddered at the name. "A daughter shouldn't hear that about their father."

'_What in the hell are they teaching them.' _The shock father thought.

"Daddy, what's a dilf?" Asked a grey eyed, auburn haired boy of seven years.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted out to his wife as he left the room, hoping she be of some help in this crazy situation.

"Kenta."

"What? I was just asking a question."

**Wouldn't nearly all of the Bleach guys be hot dads one day? Thanks for the read. Review please. And have a nice day.**


	35. After the Rain

**Another old one.**

"Inoue, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Running." she answered.

"I see that, but why are you running in the rain?"

Orihime stopped in her tracks, turning her drenched body around to face him. "Because its fun."

"I don't see how the rain can be fun." he scowled.

"Because," Her hands reaching out towards the heavens. "they help us connect to the people we love. Even if they are faraway, we can still reach out to them under the same rainy sky."

Ichigo was completely astonish by her heartfelt speech. He never once thought of the rain like that. He only thought of the painful memories it brought.

Ichigo's inner thoughts were halted when he felt something cold and wet gripping on his hand.

"I know you don't like the rain, but you let me, I can help you at least tolerated it." Pushing her drenched auburn hair behind her ears, letting her grey eyes more visible to see.

"Well, only because you asked." He smiled, stepping into the rain.

"I promise you wont regret it." And she sealed that promise with a kiss.

**I always consider this one a disappointment some how, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Have a nice day.**


	36. Daddy Dearest

**Thank you The Puppeteer, Fostersb, NaruHinaFanBoy, Shorti3j3, Marvolo-san, Firework's Feelings, BleachFanJL, le-cuivre, MiszIceQueen10, WestAnimeBrigade, Blu inu, world-of-bleach2b, bluewitch143, and zodious for making this my third Bleach story to reach over hundred. So I'm going to dedicate the next couple of chapter to you guys. **

**First up, some family cuteness.**

"Happy birthday, oto-san!" Three bright haired little girls shouted with glee, placing a three tier chocolate cake in front of Ichigo.

"My, did you girls made this all by yourselves?" he asked, smiling at their kind gesture.

"Yep, we did it all by ourselves." Haruka said.

"Even oka-san didn't helped us." Yurika continued.

"Well, she helped us a little." Ringo finished.

"But they all did it by themselves." Orihime interjected, placing her hands on Haruka's and Ringo's shoulders, smiling with proud for her daughters' accomplishment.

"Well, I think that earns a big hug." as Ichigo wrapped his strong arms around his daughters. The girls recuperate their father's affection with their own hugs.

"Oka-san, come join us." Haruka suggested.

"I think this is a more…"

Don't be silly," Ichigo interrupted her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the family hug. "I think for my birthday I be able to hug all my princesses."

**I think oto-san and oka-san are the right Japanese words fro father and mother. I could be wrong.**

**Also, this is more of a Father's day entry, but I don't think Japan celebrates it.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Review with your thoughts.**

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	37. It's a Vacation, Ichigo Kurosaki pt 1

**Sorry for the slow update. I make it up with a whole week of updates. Hopefully.  
**

"Ichigo-kun, look what Tatsuki-chan and Rukia-chan did to my hair." Orihime said with her usual bubbly tone.

"What the hell?" A confuse Ichigo asked.

Every strand of his girlfriend's copper colored hair were braided. Each of the woven hair was secured by different colored beads. If it wasn't for her signature flower hairpins, he wouldn't recognize her.

"Orihime, why did you do that to your hair?" Even though this act would be considered a two in the "Orihime weirdness scale", it still dumbfounded the Shinigami.

"Because we're on vacation." She giggled. "and I can also do this." she then started to bob her head left to right, her hair flailing around and the beads smacking against each other and making clicking noises.

Make that a seven in the weirdness scale.

**Expect more vacationing Ichigo and Orihime in the next couple of chapters.**

**Review with your thoughts.**

**Have a nice day.**


	38. Dense Strawberry

**Sorry for the long wait again. Enjoy.**

"Maybe I should buy her a ring? Or maybe some perfume? Damn it, I don't know what to get her." Ichigo shouted, smacking his forehead repeatedly with his palm.

"Well, you shouldn't have forgotten Orihime's birthday." A very upset Tatsuki said to her childhood friend.

"Can it Tatsuki." Not wanting to hear her rant about his lapse of memory again. "Just help me pick something for Orihime."

"You know, Ichigo, this was tolerable back when we were still in high school, but since you guys have been married for over fifteen years, it really is pathetic. You even forgot your own wedding anniversary." Never thinking he ever be a walking sitcom character.

Ichigo sighed in aggravation. "I'm already piss that I had to found out about my wife's birthday from Ishida, I don't need to deal with your harsh commentary."

"Then consider this a punishment for being such a idiot. You're just lucky that Orihime is so forgiving

"Yeah, too forgiving." He definitely had to give her something special to make up for this screw up.

**Should I mention that this is happening **_**after **_**Orihime's birthday? Ichigo is truly dense.**

**Well, please review with your thoughts. Reviews make me happy.**

**Have a nice day.**


	39. Perfect Gift

**Lets see if Ichigo got a a perfect gift for Orihime.**

"Orihime, I so sorry I forgot your birthday. Here's a gift that hopefully would make up for my stupid mistake." a very regrettable Ichigo said, handing his wife a big box. The paper it was wrapped with had pictures of robot, aliens, and UFOs.

"Ichigo, you didn't have to get me a gift. I'm fine that you forgot my birthday." The last line wasn't meant to be hurtful, but to Ichigo it made him want to be blast with a cero.

"Still, I shouldn't been such a dumbass."

"Ichigo."

"Just open it, please."

"Alright." Orihime said, opening the top lid of her present. And when she did, a small furry creature jumped out and pounced her.

"You got me a puppy?" Confuse and ecstatic as she held the small black furred canine close to her face, giggling as it licked her nose.

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"I love it." As Orihime moved towards her husband to hug him. But it was short live as Ichigo felt a sharp pain on his finger that let him let go of his wife.

"That not nice, Inu-chan." she scolded. "You shouldn't bite Ichi-kun like that."

**Press the next button to read more Ichihime stories.**

**Have a nice day.**


	40. Midnight SnacK

**Another one.**

"Ichigo." A soft voice whispered.

No answer.

"Ichigo." The voice said a bit louder.

Again, no answer.

"Ichigo."

"Ugh. Orihime, I'm sleeping." The tired Shinigami said, looking at the digital that read ten fifty.

"I know." Ashamed of waking her husband so late. "But I'm really hungry."

"Then go to the kitchen and make something to eat."

"But I was in a mood for vanilla and chocolate ice-cream with strawberry slices, sprinkled with cookie crumbs and smothered with hot fudge ." Her mouth salivating as she describe the sugar treat. "and there's non downstairs."

Ichigo turned around to face Orihime, thoughts of getting any sleep gone. "The stores are probably close. Can you eat something else?"

"I would but," Orihime's cheeks burning as she rubbed her enlarge belly. "the girls were looking forward for the ice cream instead.

"I guess I have no choice." He grumbled, getting, regrettably, off his bed and heading out of their room.

"I love you." She called out to him with a smile.

"I know." He answered back.

_Well, at least she's craving more normal foods now._

**Have a nice day.**


	41. Long Distance Relationship

**Enjoy.**

Ichigo open the lid to his mailbox, making a disappointing sighed when he saw nothing was in there.

"You're acting like some love sick puppy." Rukia said as Ichigo came back to join her and Renji.

"You mean pathetic." Restated the tattooed red head.

"Why don't you two shut the hell up." He shouted, giving them an intense scowl. But that just made the two friends roll their eyes.

"Ichigo, she only been in Tokyo for only a week. She probably getting herself settle and that why she hasn't written to you yet."

"Or she might of met someone else and is spending all her time with him." Ichigo was about to punch him but he was beaten by Rukia."Shit. What was that for?" Renji asked, rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot."

"Maybe I should give her a call." Ichigo thought, leaving the couple to continue their bickering.

**Not the best.**

**Have a nice day.**


	42. Fallen Grace

**Continue on.**

Amber eyes stared terrifying at the red that covered his whole hand. Small droplets of blood falling down, joining the pool of the crimson liquid on the floor.

"No." He whispers, eyes glued at the prone auburn haired woman who laid beside him. A gaping hole at the center of her chest, staining the pureness of her white skin.

"No." He repeats again, wrapping his arms around her lifeless body and pulling her as close to him as possible. His face buried at the nap of her hair, the smell of blood, _her blood, _making him gag.

"No." He squeeze her body tighter.

He will never hear her laughter.

"No." He cries now.

Never see her brilliant smile or radiant eyes.

"No." His tears mixing with her blood.

The taste of her lips gone forever.

"No." His mind in shambles.

The feel of her hand on his hand forgotten.

"NO!" He screams to the heavens above.

_Next time, I promise to protect you._

But how can you protect them from yourself?

**No Aizen illusion here people. This one real.**

**Have a nice day.**


	43. My Punk Boyfriend

**Last One.**

"You know, you shouldn't really be hanging out with me." A orange hair teen with a bull skull tattoo on his shoulder said.

"What do you mean?" A young girl with long auburn hair tied into a ponytail asked.

"Don't your cheerleader friends consider me a bad influence to you?" Ichigo might not care what some of those stuck up girls might think of him, but he didn't want Orihime to get a bad reputation because of him.

"I don't really care what they say. It's there lost they wont know the real you."

Ichigo just smirk. "And tell me, what is the real me?"

Orihime smile as she walk up to Ichigo. "Well, you're a kind heart person who loves his family and despite what he says, cares very much about his friend. Oh, and you always make me laugh when you scowl."

Ichigo just laugh at her description of himself. "I think I should be more worried about you ruin my reputation."

"I do my best." The cheerleader's thin arms wrapping around the punk's stronger one's and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you do your best." He agreed, smiling at her.

**I hope you enjoyed my many update. I wont update for a long while.**

**Have a nice day.**


	44. Long Distance Relationship part 2

**Well, I got back from my two week vacation. I wrote this one while there. I got to get my writing groove back.**

Misshunshine: So, Nuriko-san told this funny joke that made me spit my cucumber and chocolate milkshake out of my nose.

MstrScwlMiser: Orihime, can we begin our online chat with out that image.

Misshunshine: I'm so sorry, Ichi-kun.

MstrScwlMiser: That's alright. So, how's College life?

Misshunshine: The usual; projects, deadlines, guys trying to ask me : WHAT!

Misshunshine: I turn them down. You know you're the only person for me.

MstrScwlMiser: Yeah, well, I don't trust those college boys. Or girls.

Misshunshine: Don't worry. But anyway, how's the internship with your father?

MstrScwlMiser: Its alright, with the exception of my dad. He's just a hard ass.

Misshunshine: Oh, I don't think so. I think Kurosaki-san is a great and funny person. And he's really : If you think he's that cool, you can take him as a father.

Misshunshine: That would be great. But wait, wouldn't that make us brother and sister?

MstrScwlMiser: Orihime, it's just a joke.

Misshunshine: And wouldn't that make our love taboo and forbidden. But also, romantic? And the world would be against our love, but we would try and over come it.

MstrScwlMiser: I miss you.

Misshunshine: I miss you too.

**I hope you enjoy this short. As always, Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	45. The Understanding Girlfriend

**Enjoy.**

"I'm so sorry for doing this, Inoue." Ichigo apologize to his girlfriend over the phone.

"You don't have to apologize." Not thinking it was necessary. "You have to take care of your sisters."

"I know you been looking forward to the new amusement park all month, but Karin and Yuzu got this really bad cold and my dad is out of town." He started to ramble now.

"Kurosaki-kun, I said I understood. You have to focus all your attention on your sister. We can go to the park anytime. It not like the place is going to be swallowed up by a giant

hedgehog."

"I guess not." He laughed. He was grateful that she understood his situation. Of course, this was Orihime, the most understandable person he knew.

"Ichi-nii," One of the twins called out. "my stomach feels weird."

"Hang on, Yuzu." Ichigo shouted back. "I have to go. I promise I make it up to you somehow."

"Just go. Your sisters need you.' Were her final words before she hanged up.

"Kurosaski-kun is a wonderful brother" Orihime said, looking at the picture of her own brother with a warm smile.

**Expect a follow up to this in the next chapter.**

**Also, I starting to run out of ideas for this fic, so if any of you readers have an idea or word I can use, it be very appreciated.**

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**

**Senji-sama: I would never thought my stories would ever make some one become a fan of a pairing. Let alone start liking a character. I do feel proud of that. Thanks for the review and have a nice day.**


	46. The Helpful Girlfriend

**A little over the 199 limit. Enjoy.**

"I don't care if you do have soccer practice, Karin," Ichigo shouted. "you're going to stay in that bed and get better."

_Ding-dong_

"What now?" He huffed, walking over to the door to see who it was.

"Inoue? What are you doing here?" Not expecting to see the auburn haired girl here.

"I came here to give you this special soup I made for the girls." Orihime showing a large pot to Ichigo.

"Um, thanks.' He hastily took the pot from her.

"Don't worry, it just normal soup. Nothing strange in it." She smiled, knowing what he was thinking.

"Oh, ok." A little relive. He didn't want his sister to taste anything that might make them sicker.

"Well, I hope Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan feel better. Goodbye." She gave him a quick smile and turned to leave.

"Wait." He called out, making her stop.

"Is there something else you need, Kurosaki-kun?' She asked, turning around to face him.

'I don't know if your busy or anything, but do you think you could help me out with taking care of the girls."

"You want me to help you out with your sisters?' her cheeks turning red from the offer.

"If you got other things to do."

"No, I don't have anything to do. I love to help."

"Thanks."

"Ichi-nii, Karin-chan trying to climb out of the window."

**If I had the time and patient I would make a full story of Ichigo and Orihime taking care of Yuzu and Karin.**

**One more follow up.**

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	47. Knowing its Love

**Follow up to the last two chapters. No Ichihime interaction. But still Ichihime moment.  
**

"So you spend all day helping out Ichigo take care of the girls?" Tatsuki asked, marveling at what Orihime just told her.

"Yep." She agreed, smiling at the fond memory. "I had so much fun. And seeing Kurosaki-kun caring for his sisters was so cute." She almost squealed.

Tatsuki started to laugh. "Man, Ichigo must really love you to ask you that." The comment cause Orihime's eye to nearly pop out.

"Tatsuki-chan, that ridicules." She denied. "I was just being helpful. Plus, he haven't even told me he loves me." Not that she ever pressure him into saying it.

"Don't count yourself short. Ichigo isn't like most guys. Well, except when he's a dumbass most of the times. When he asked you to help him with his family, you know that he truly cares about you." She finished, a tiny smiling forming.

In the back of Orihime's mind, a small part of her wanted to believe that there was more meaning of him asking for her help. Guess that small part was right. And that truth just made her even more happier then she ever could be.

**I always thought that the way to Ichigo's heart is through his family. Especially his sisters and mother.**

**Hope you enjoyed the read and have a nice day.**


	48. New Pets

**This idea wouldn't leave my mind.**

"So girls, do you mind telling me why these are doing here?" Ichigo asked his daughters, holding up a small cardboard box with three little kittens in it.

The triplets look at each other nervously as they each took one of the felines in their arms.

"We found them abandon on the street." Ringo spoke out first.

"And it was raining really hard." Yurika continued.

"And we couldn't in our right minds leave them there." Haruka finish.

_Just like their mother. _Ichigo thought as he watch his daughters hug the cats close to their body, their grey eyes shining with a hint of sadness.

"We can keep them, right?"

"I don't know. We already have a dog." As he pointed to the Doberman that was laying on the floor.

"But that ok. Roku really love the kittens." And to prove that, the girls place the felines next to the canine. The fur balls then started to play around with the larger animal with him paying no mind to their antics.

"So, can we keep them?' They asked again, putting up their best puppy dog eyes, another trait that remind Ichigo of Orihime.

"You going to be the ones to clean up after them."

'Thank you so much, oto-san." The overjoyed girls exclaimed, running up to their father to give him a big hug.

Ichigo smiled as he caress his daughters' hair affectionately.

**This idea came to me when I saw a momma cat feeding her three kittens. It was sweet and sad.**

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	49. Psyche You Out In The End

**For MiszIceQueen10 who wanted a psychic Orihime. I hope I did it justice.**

"Say, Kurosaki-kun, you know I got the psychic ability to predict the future?" Orihime asked, taking a seat beside Ichigo's school desk.

"Really now?" Ichigo paying half attention to what she said. Just another random moment of the weaver princess.

"Yeah. Watch." She then put her first two finger at the base of her temple. She then started to make these weird faces that made Ichigo raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, Inoue, are you alright?" He asked, noticing how hard she was concentrating. He was afraid she might pop a vain.

"Oh," Getting out of her "trance". "I saw Chizuru and Keigo kissing." surprise at her vision.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo started to laugh at the thought of the resident lesbian ever kissing that perv. "That just crazy."

"But its true." Orihime try to defend her vision. "I saw them kissing right in front of the class."

"If that were to happen, which it wont, I buy you all the donuts they got at that donut shop you like."

"Oh, Hime-chan, why do you have to date a punk like Ichigo?" Came the voice of the Chizuru, ready to glomp the girl.

"Not this again." Ichigo sighed in aggravation, taking his girlfriend by the arms and moving her out of the way from the lesbian's advances..

And because of that, instead of hugging the princess, she instead tackle the unexpected Keigo. The two classmates rolling around the floor before coming to an painful halt in front of the teacher's desk.

_GASP._

There, in front of the whole class to see was two wide eyed teens with their lip lock to one another.

"I kiss a boy!" Chizuru shouted, scratching at her tongue to get rid of the "boy germs".

"My first kiss has been stolen." Keigo cried, overdramatic tear flowing from his eyes.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he just saw. There was no way in hell that he just saw those two kiss. It just had to be dream or something.

Orihime put her fingers back on her head and closed her eyes. "Now I predict that you buy me a whole bunch of donuts." As she gave a triumphed smile. She couldn't wait to eat the many delicious bake dough.

"Remind me to never bet against you ever again." Still trying to wrap what he just saw and making Orihime laugh at the same time.

**So if your significant other says they are psychic, believe them. Or its going to cost you.**

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	50. Have a Nice Day

**Chapter fifty. I never thought I ever reach this mark. And its all that to the readers and reviewers. Thank you so much.**

**On another note, I be stopping writing this fic for awhile. Was kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews of my last two chapters. I think that's a indication I have to do better with my Bleach.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

A sliver of light pierce through the window's shades, making the eye lids it was hitting open up slowly, revealing dark brown eyes. Once the person was fully awake, he looked down lovely at the sleeping auburn haired woman that was laying beside him.

Smiling, he bent his head down to plant a soft kiss against her rosy red lips. Feeling the warm sensational pressure, she opened her grey eyes, all traces of sleep vanish once she saw him.

"Good morning, Orihime." he greeted with a smile, caressing her right cheek with the back of his finger and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun." she responded with a bright smile. But it fell when she saw his scowling face.

"You know, Orihime, you don't have to keep calling me Kurosaki-kun. We are married now." he showed her his wedding ring.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." she apologize, using his first name. "it's just hard getting use to calling you by your first name."

"That's funny," he chuckled, moving his face to the nap of her expose neck. "you didn't have that much trouble saying it last night." as he started to nibble on her naked flesh.

"I-Ichigo." Orihime gasped in surprise, shivering at the feel of his teeth against her body.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on top himself. This cause her to blush as now their expose chests were pressing against each other.

"We really shouldn't be doing this now."

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked, looking into her flushed face.

"Well, we have to check out of the hotel pretty soon. We wouldn't have that mush time to, you know."

"Have sex."

"Yeah." Embarrass that she couldn't actually say the word.

Ichigo just laugh. "Don't worry, we have plenty of time before we leave." he counter, latching onto her lips and devouring it.

"Are, are you sure?" Orihime asked after he let go of her lips, breathing heavily from the heated kiss.

"I'm sure." Ichigo smirked.

"If you say so." Orihime smiled, kissing her husband with as much passion as he gave her just moments ago.

_They had to paid for an extra hour._

**Sorry If it seem I left you hanging. I think this could have been better suited for a one shot lime or something.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Have a nice day.**


	51. Innocents Lost

**Haven't written for a month. It feels so weird.**

**Warning: Dark materials in this one. Just wanted to get this out of my system.**

He was in absolute disbelief. He wanted to believe that the sight in front of him was a nightmare. Sadly, it was a nightmare; one that was real.

"Inoue," Ichigo finally spoke, his voice just barely reaching her ears.

"I just couldn't take it anymore," Orihime said with a smile that was devoid of any joy, just bitterness. "He just wouldn't stop. I screamed for him to stop, but he just wouldn't stop. So I stopped him myself." Her attention was turned to the blood-stained knife she was holding in her hand.

Ichigo turned away from his tattered-clothed, blood-stained classmate to look at the lifeless body that lay between the two teens. His body was marred in multiple stab wounds that were inflicted by the now trembling girl.

Being as careful as possible, Ichigo started to walk towards Orihime. Once he was close to her, he grabbed hold of the knife, thankful that she didn't pull away from him. He tossed the dreaded object across the room and look into her shattered grey eyes, the spark that was once there long gone.

"Inoue, I'm sorry."

That was the breaking point.

With burning tears running down her eyes, Orihime crumbled from the weight of her traumatic event. She began screaming at herself, calling herself a monster for what she did.

Going with his emotion, Ichigo bent down to the distraught woman and wrapped his arm around her body, trying to give her some sort of comfort that he knew she needed, even if it was only temporary.

Orihime wrapped her owned arms around his waist, laying her head against his shoulder. She welcomed the warmth that he gave her. This first true sincere touch she got for a long time made her forget, if only for a moment, of this nightmare.

"It'll be alright," he whispered in her ear, tightening his hold on her, ignoring the blood that now stained his shirt. "It'll be alright," he repeated over and over, but he wondered if those words were to comfort her or him.

**I make you guys decide on who Orihime killed. Abusive boyfriend or abusive father.**

**Have a nice day.**


	52. DISCONTINUED

I like to say that this fic has been discontinued. The reason why is that I think I'm been using these types of fics, short fic, as an excuse in not trying harder in my Ichhime writing. And thank to my Birthday fic gift to myself, _Ten Heart Melody_, made me want to write longer fics.

Ok, so maybe that story was just ten mini stories as well. But they were longer then what I'm been use to writing.

Also note that if you ever read a fic called Spending the Holidays with the Kurosakis, a one shot Christmas Gift for a Member at FLOL, I been thinking of continuing it this Christmas. We need to see more crazy moment with Orihime and Ichigo's family.

I feel like im selling something from a infomercial.

Anyway, I like to thank all the readers and reviewers

Have a nice day.


End file.
